Dbz Swap
by StoryWriter102
Summary: When Goku and some other Z fighters get gender switched and have to get back to normal


Don't own DBZ

This is my first Story so hope you enjoy

Goki was flying to master To show house to visit her friends since she hadn't seen them in a while. She lands and see Krillin,Roshi the rest of the Z fighters.

She waves at them and gives them a big smile"Hey guys how's it going?" She asked walking over to them. Yamcha and Tian look and are shocked at what they see.

Yamcha rubs the back of his head and blushes"You know doing what we always do every day."He replied looking at the New Goku, she looked like Goku and talked like Goku but she had a pretty face and her body shape was more feminine than his but it still had muscle. She walks over to Bulma and smiles putting her hands behind her back Bulma's face was stunned."Goku is that you?!" She asked staring at her.

Master Roshi walks out and see's Goki he stops and looks making sure he wasn't dreaming but he was awake. Roshi walks over to Goki shocked"Goku is that you?" Roshi asked moving forward her

"In the flesh!" She replied smiling she stands up straight and looks at him but his attention wasn't on her face but more like her chest but she didn't notice until his hand touched one. She yelps and jumps out the way holding on to the breast that he touched."Why did you do that?" Goki asked Roshi still holding her chest

"I had to make sure it was real that's all." Roshi replied backing up a bit

She looks at him and get's up heading inside of the house with the rest of them for some lunch. Like Goku, Goki had a big appetite for food and it was no surprise when plates piled on top of each other

"So Goku how did you turn Female?" Bulma asked curious on how things were now

She finished a plate filled with raman noodles and chewed"Well I was with Vegeta and we were finding the dragon balls before someone else did, but when we found the location Shenron was already summoned and the person who's name i forgot was making a wish. We tried to stop him but we were suddenly transformed into well this" She replied grabbing another plate

Yamcha spits out his drink and looks at Goki"You mean Vegeta might be a girl too?" He asked surprised at the story

"Yep i think some others too but i'm not sure he went speeding off after we were transformed so i couldn't get a good glimps" Goki replied laying back and patting her stomach"That was good is there any dessert?"

Bulma comes out with a plate full of Cookies that were stacked up high so it could fill the Saiyan's appetite until she was hungry again. Roshi was sitting next to Goki about to touch her leg when they hear some noise outside. They go out and see a woman standing there"Kakarot!" She yelled turning around and seeing Vegeta as a female. She storms towards her and crosses her arms"You better find a way to change me back into a male or i will kill you were you stand!" She threatened grabbing her by the shirt. Everyone looks and notices a tail swinging around from Vegeta's bottom"Uhh Vegeta you have a tail again." Bulma informed making her stop and look down at her tail

She shruggs her shoulders"It's not a weird thing it just grew back." She added

Goki gets out of her grip and stands next to Vegeta, Roshi looks and see's two pretty Sayians next to each other and talking about something that no one else could hear their conversation. Vegeta's back was turned her hands on her hip listening to whatever the hell Kakarot was saying even though she didn't want to hear it, Roshi puts his hands out and touches her butt making Vegeta's eye twitch and turns around holding a kai blast in her hand about to throw it at Roshi who puts his hands to his chest trying to appologize"What the hell did you touch my butt for old man?!" She asked walking towards him slowly with an angry expression."Now your going to Die!" She yelled seeing the old man run she throws the kai at him but Goki goes infront of him and hit's it making it go towards the sea"Don't do it Vegeta we can't kill him even though you have the urge to" Goki said

"Move out of my way Kakarot so can destroy this pest!" She said angrly

"Master Roshi is under my protection and you'll have to get through me to get him" Goki said standing her ground determined not to move

Vegeta stops and turns snorting and starts walking away"Your lucky Kakarot that there are people around i would have killed you." She said

"Yeah but i died so i wouldn't reall matter." Goki added relaxing her body.

Goki walks into the house and walks into a room"I remember when i met lauch and she tired to kill me but i knocked her out good times." She said turning around and walking out the house getting ready to leave

She waves"Bye guys i've got to go,i'm still a parent you know" She said flying away to her house. She lands and walks into the room"Hey Chi-Chi" She greeted waving as she walked past her seeing Gohan and Goten doing some homework at the kitchen table they look at Goki and look confused

"What happened to Dad he's not Dad" Goten whispered to Gohan who stoped his work to look at him

"Your right She is not a He."Gohan added

Goki goes and heads to bed pulling out a cover and a pillow and sleeping on nimba until it was morning

The family looks at the room and then at each other confused

Hope you enjoyed i will update soon


End file.
